Any Other Way
by ImperfectRozes
Summary: Butch and Buttercup's life throughout the years. One Shot


7 Years Old

"Ew! Butch get your booger picking fingers away from me with that spider!" Buttercup all but snarled to the disgusting green eyed boy. The wind was blowing through the girl's short hair while she tried to get away from Butch in the garden of the school.

Said boy just smirked and inched closer to Buttercup, decided that he would make the green eyed girl beg for mercy. After all, she had messed with his hair and no one, not even his brothers got away without paying.

"Aw what's wrong Butters? Afraid of a little spider?" He smirked and lowered his hand to the levelthat the spider was almost touching Buttercup's face.

Her arachnophobia started acting up and against her will, tears started welling up in her eyes and herlip started trembling like her hands and legs started to do also.

When Butch noticed this, all signs of prank, revenge and anger left his body and only regret started to build up deep inside him. He flew up and placed the spider far away from Buttercup. He lowered down and grabbed some hand sanitizer from his bag and cleaned his hands.

Once he had finished, he walked to Buttercup and held his hand out for her. She looked up, her bright green eyes shining with tears and then she looked at his hand.

"Don't worry, I cleaned them and I put the spider far away." She then looked into his eyes again and grabbed his hand with hers, allowing Butch to help her up. She wiped the tears that almost spilled out and Butch, in that instant decided, that he would never ever allow anyone to make Buttercup feel like that again, not even himself.

11 Years Old

"I totally won." A panting Buttercup let out threw gritted teeth.

"No way, I won." Grumbled Butch while shaking the dirt off his pants and shirt while still holding the football close to him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"I SAID NO GODDAMIT!"

"Ok Butch, chill I know that you in fact did not win." His counterpart stated, a smirk in her face.

The look on Butch's face was priceless. She smiled and grabbed the football from him walking away over to the ice cream stand.

"Come on, we clearly said the looser has to buy ice cream!" She shouted from the distance and turned around, missing the way that Butch's lip curled up in a smile. A very rare smile before following her.

14 Years Old

"Is it true that you like Nancy Woods from 10th grade?" She asked, her hands on her hips and her lips on a tight line.

"Maybe." Butch whispered, drawing the work that was assigned in class. That was until Buttercup ripped the pencil of his hands.

"Answer me clearly." She seethed, holding the pencil far away from Butch.

He sighed. "No Buttercup, I don't like Nancy Woods from 10th grade." He looked up at her a small smile playing on his lips.

"Liar." She grumbled before dropping the pencil onto his desk and turning around.

"Woman, I only have eyes for that ass of yours." She heard Butch snicker and whistle.

And that was the first time, Buttercup ever felt her heart beat so wildly, before turning around and throwing whatever she found at the perverted she called best friend. And that earned them both detention.

17 Years Old

"Can you believe it Butters? In a week we will be graduating of high school and start our adult lives!" Butch exclaimed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah." She whispered and took a sip of her coke.

"Why the long face Cupcake?"

"I'm fine." She stubbornly insisted. He raised an eyebrow and sighed silently.

"Stop shitting me. You're not fine."

She just looked away and in that moment she saw some girls that had a crush on Butch as long as they can remember. She kept staring, not in a perverted way. She noticed the girls seemed to have bust size bigger than D cups, making her look down surreptitiously at her own smaller chest.

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "I'm completely fine."

 _She would never tell him what was wrong. She could never tell him she was upset about her chest and how it would never be enough to attract him._

20 Years Old

To no one's surprise, Butch and Buttercup ended up studying in the same college and even living on the same dormitory. Butch decided to study engineering and so did Buttercup.

"Hey Butters…." Butch called out from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah?" She answered while stirring the rice that was on the stove cooking.

"You want to go to Jordan's party tonight? I heard that it's going to be the party of the year along with Celena." Her heart instantly fell to the floor. In that party, tonight, she heard a girl, Celena, the hottest girl on the girls dorm, was going to ask Butch to be her boyfriend.

I mean who wouldn't like Butch? Standing at 6' 4 with a ripped 8 pack, buff arms and his spiky hair along with his mysterious and raw green eyes. And she was a typical blonde with a 'super hot body' or so had her friend, Mitch stated.

 _She was definitely not going. She instantly cut off the invitation._

"You probably want to check out some girls and have a very good night so better take one of your brothers. And please keep it fucking low, some people want to sleep." She was thankful she had her back to Butch so she could roll her eyes as much as she wanted.

"Cupcake."

"Stop calling me that."

"I said it once and I don't mind saying it again."

She just kept quiet while turning off the stove.

 **"** **I only have eyes for that ass of yours."**

She stood completely still, her hear beating wildly while trying to process what she had just heard. She could feel the heat traveling from her neck to her face.

 _'_ _He said that when we were 14 years old barely and he was just a perverted teenager. Does that mean something now?!'_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when hands were holding her by the waist and she was turned around, Butch's lips meeting hers.

Lust and **_love_** instantly won over reasoning and she wrapped her arms around Butch's neck pulling at his hair while his tongue was licking her lower lip, begging for entrance.

She granted him entrance, his tongue playing around with hers while his naughty hands slipped lower and lower until they were gripping Buttercup's ass. She moaned into his mouth, her hands still playing and pulling at his hair. Suddenly, reality hit her. She pushed Butch back, both panting.

"Butch…Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Are you that clueless woman?!I love you! I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love your lips, I love your ass, I love your boobs, no matter how you think they are unattractive because they are small, I love your thick legs from all the sports you did and the exercise you do now! I just love you completely."

Her face was as red as a tomatoe. But how-

"Yes I can read your mind. All the time you spent beating yourself down because of your small chest. To me they are attractive than any other. And I love you for who yo-"

She didn't let him finish. She launched herself at him, this time her lips meeting his, letting him know through the kiss just how crazy she was for him, her hands tugging at his hair while he wrapped her legs around his waist, his pelvis meeting hers, making her whine a bit.

It was no secret that Butch was not a virgin. He had sex with a girl once in his life, thinking Buttercup would never love him in that way. He regretted it the second he left the girl's house. It did upset Buttercup greatly, but right now, with his pelvis pressing against hers, showing her the effect she had on him and his friend, she would forgive the man anything. Butch bit her lip, demanding entrance to the heaven that was Buttercup's mouth.

She loved the dominance he was showing her. His hands touching where he pleased, demanding her. It was perfect. But with their luck, they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

They were both panting while Butch held Buttercup against him with one arm while his other hand found his phone with the name Jordan flashing on the screen.

"Can't make it. Something showed up and is making it **very hard** for me to arrive." No more explanation than that. Butch just hung up, throwing the phone far away. He proceeded by biting, licking and sucking on Buttercup's neck, leaving hickeys for the world to see Buttercup was his and only his.

"Wait Butch! What about the party? Wasn't it going to be the party of the year?" She managed to ask before biting her lip when he bit THAT spot on her neck.

"Your fucking joking right? I finally have you to be mine, you think I'm letting this slip away? Very wrong of you Cupcake." He smirked and throwed her over his shoulder, almost running to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

He spent the night ten times better than if he would have gone to the party.

24 Years old

"Finally, we graduated college!" Buttercup cheered while holding the diploma close to her chest and Butch wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him and she smiled.

"Yeah, finally. No more having to wake up at 5 AM to study for exams."

"That was your fault. If you had studied earlier like I did and not get distracted, that wouldn't have happened."

He smirked and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. "You were the one who distracted me all the time with those lace panties you wear." He whispered before biting her earlobe.

Her face got red in seconds and she pushed him away, flustered. He chuckled; "Come on. Your sisters and my brothers are waiting for us at the restaurant to celebrate. She nodded and took of the robe, leaving her in a short green dress that reached her thighs leaving her legs on display, along with a turtleneck covering her whole chest and neck.

"You don't usually wear turtleneck and cover so much. What has gotten into you?"

"It seems that you always at night forget I see people the next day and always leave hickey's everywhere!" She whispered harshly, trying not to check out her boyfriend that was wearing a black tux with a matching green tie. The suit hugged him in all the right places.

He grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder and both started walking towards the restaurant, Butch's other hand playing nervously with a small box on his pocket. C;

Once they arrived at the restaurant, their siblings greeted them with hugs and kisses, along with congratulations on their graduation. They ordered and ate and where now on the options of dessert. Butch and his brothers disappeared for a second and Blossom justified they were on the bathroom. Buttercup just shrugged and kept looking in between the fudge chocolate brownie with vanilla frosting over it or the vanilla cheese cake with ice cream.

In a split moment both sisters, Blossom and Bubbles were staring at something behind her, with giddy smiles on their faces. She turned around and saw Butch, along with his brothers walking over, a buttercup flower on his hand. She smiled embarrassed when he gave her the flower.

Something was wrong. This flower was heavy and looked like it had been opened. She opened up the flower and there, inside the flower, a gold engagement ring was placed there. The ring had a beautiful emerald in it's middle. It was just breath taking.

She looked beside her and there she saw Butch on one knee.

"Um, shit… Buttercup Jade Utonium, you guys know I'm not good at expressing nice things, but you and I come a long way. From where I made you cry because of a spider to where we confessed because of your cute jealousy. You and I have literally spent the first halves of our lives together and you have showed me that there is no person I would rather spend that other half. So will you do me the honor, of, becoming my wife?"

She stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Of course Butch."

He stood up and grabbed the ring from inside the flower and placed it on her finger and then they kissed.

 ** _It was going to be a fun ride._**

27 Years old

He gently rubbed her back as it was hurting heavily. She looked extra tired, but of course, his stubborn wife didn't want to give him the reason.

Small footsteps interrupted their moment and there they saw two miniature Butch.

Brayden Jojo and Blake Jojo. The twins his wife had gifted him, they were little devils but Butch wouldn't want them any other way.

"Momma! I beats Blake in fight!"

"I told you boys, no fighting."

"But momma! It fun." This time it was Blake who spoke up.

"But you can get hurt. Not to mention, you will become brutal like your father." The pregnant women added, rubbing her 8 month swollen stomach.

"Yeah!" They both added in harmony, happy that they got compared to their dad.

"Show me your moves boys!" Butch cheered on and the twins started jumping at one another.

"BUTCH!" She shouted and he just chuckled.

"Come on baby doll. You wouldn't want it any other way!" He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking over to the two 3 year old.

Buttercup just smiled and rubbed her stomach more, trying to calm down the kicking baby.

 _'_ _I really wouldn't want it any other way.'_


End file.
